Peeking the Future
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: 0027. Tsuna punya banyak ekspektasi soal masa depan. Pikirannya segera melayang pada rambut dan mata merah ketika memikirkan masa depan. shounen-ai, implied 10-year-bazooka. review, please?


**Note**: Fic untuk **Chiho Nanoyuki** yang baru saja saya tularkan virus KHR. :3 Dan juga untuk para fans 0027 di FKHRI. Kenapa 0027 dikit banget ya? D: /sigh Oh ya, biar nggak bingung, biar saya jelaskan: ini settingnya **present** dan **TYL**; lihat **deskripsi** untuk tahu. Ceritanya ini di jangka waktu sehabis **Shimon Arc** dan sebelum **Arcobaleno Arc**. Selamat membaca dan semoga suka! :D  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: **Amano Akira**, yang saya paksa untuk memunculkan karakter Cavallone Primo 8D /plak

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Peeking the Future**

**-x-**

* * *

><p>Tsuna punya banyak ekspektasi tentang masa depan.<p>

Mulai dari yang yang paling buruk (dia mati karena ditembak musuh dalam misi—ini buruk karena artinya menjadi mafia hanya akan membunuh dirinya, meski dia memang sudah setengah mati karena latihan dari Reborn yang… _mengerikan_. Tsuna merasa beruntung dirinya sudah bukan anak lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melempar bola basket lagi), yang _cukup_ buruk (dia mati karena melindungi para _guardian_. Ini cukup buruk, tapi ada sisi baiknya—karena paling tidak, kematiannya keren), yang cukup baik (dia tidak jadi don Vongola yang kesepuluh—tapi sisi buruknya adalah, semua hal yang telah dilewatinya bersama para _guardian_ sisa-sia) dan yang paling baik (menikah dengan Kyoko, memiliki anak yang banyak, menjadi don Vongola yang _charming_ dan keren dan sukses. Madu).

Hari itu bukan pertama kalinya Lambo—yang berusia lima tahun—bermain-main dengan _10-years-bazooka_. Sambil meneriakkan: "GYAHAHA! Lambo-_san_ akan membunuh Reborn!" kencang-kencang, Lambo mengejar-ngejar Reborn yang bergeming, tidak melakukan apa pun; kemudian, entah ada kerikil dari mana, kakinya tersandung dan dia jatuh. _Bazooka_ itu pun terlempar dan mendarat tepat di atas Tsuna. Sialnya, saat itu Lambo sudah menarik pelatuk dan _bum!_ Sekejap tubuh sang calon don Vongola kesepuluh diselubungi asap merah jambu. Ketika Tsuna sampai di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal, dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja ditembak oleh _10-years-bazooka_. Cowok berambut karamel itu menghela napas pendek. Memiliki anak berumur lima tahun sebagai salah satu dari _guardian_-nya memang sulit.

Tsuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia berada di sebuah kamar yang luas dengan furnitur minim. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur seukuran _king size_ di tengah-tengah, sebuah karpet bulat di bawahnya, sebuah lemari di sudut kiri, sebuah meja kerja di sudut kanan, kaca besar di tengah-tengah, jendela besar yang menghadap keluar, dan lampu berdiri di samping meja kerja. Lantai kayu yang gelap terasa dingin di kaki Tsuna. Penerangan yang remang-remang dan _wallpaper_ yang berwarna kelabu menambah kesan suram dan jenuh di kamar itu. Jika ini kamarnya sepuluh tahun ke depan, Tsuna dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya sepuluh tahun kemudian sama sekali tidak punya selera dalam memadukan warna.

Tsuna melirik jam tangannya. Dua menit. Sudah dua menit dia di sini dan tenggat waktunya adalah lima menit. Selama tiga menit waktu yang tersisa, mungkin dia bisa menjelajah dan menerka-nerka seperti apa dirinya sepuluh tahun ke depan. Tsuna mengayunkan langkah dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar. Meja kerja dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang berserakan ke segala arah, tidak beraturan. Tumpukan kertas yang jelas lebih tebal dari buku Sejarah membuat Tsuna meneguk lidahnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakan seluruh kertas itu; mungkin tidak akan ada waktu untuk istirahat baginya.

Iseng, Tsuna berjalan mendekat; ingin tahu bagaimana pekerjaannya sepuluh tahun ke depan sekaligus isi kertas itu. Tsuna mengambil selembar dan membaca isinya—terlihat seperti surat undangan rapat. Dahinya berkerut selagi dia sibuk membaca; beberapa detik kemudian, bola mata _hazel_ itu membola melihat nama yang tercantum di bawah kertas, lengkap dengan sebuah tanda tangan yang jelas bukan tanda tangannya.

_Ko-za-to. En-ma. Shi-mon._

Tsuna meletakkan kembali kertasnya, merasa tidak sopan sudah mengintip pekerjaan orang. Oke, jadi ruangan bernuansa suram ini bukan kamarnya. Syukurlah, ternyata dia sepuluh tahun kemudian tidak berselera buruk—bukan maksudnya dia bilang Enma berselera buruk. Tapi suram itu memang imej yang cocok untuknya; imej dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu tentu saja. Tsuna melihat ke dinding dan tidak menemukan pendingin ruangan. Pantas saja pipinya terasa membara.

Pertanyaannya adalah: _untuk apa_ dia berada di kamar don Shimon itu?

Tsuna mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke otaknya. Mungkin dia sedang bertemu Enma untuk membicarakan hubungan aliansi mereka. Atau mungkin juga Tsuna mengadakan kunjungan ramah; tidak aneh kan baginya untuk mengunjungi seorang teman?

Pertanyaan yang lain menyusup ke dalam otaknya: _di mana_ Enma?

Suara air terdengar dari sisi lain kamar dan Tsuna memutar tumitnya, melihat sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua di sudut yang belum pernah ia lihat. Kamar mandi. Berarti Enma sedang mandi. Tsuna mengerjapkan mata. Apa yang dia—sepuluh tahun kemudian—lakukan ketika Enma sedang mandi? Oke, Tsuna benar-benar harus meminta Enma untuk memasang pendingin ruangan di kamarnya sepuluh tahun kemudian, karena pipinya benar-benar panas. Lihat, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"UWAAAH!"

Cowok yang dicalonkan jadi Langit Vongola kesepuluh itu mungkin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya karena Tsuna tersandung kaki meja dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Dino sering jatuh atau terpeleset kaki sendiri (atau yang paling parah, tersandung _bayangan_ sendiri). Mungkin karena don Cavallone itu memikirkan banyak hal alias banyak pikiran. Jelas, Dino sudah cukup dewasa (kalau tidak bisa dibilang tua. Bagaimana pun Dino lebih tua delapan tahun darinya, dan tujuh tahun dari Hibari Kyouya). Tsuna mengusap-usap jidatnya yang menghantam meja dengan keras. Benturannya cukup keras hingga menyebabkan benjol besar tercipta di jidatnya dan beberapa kertas berjatuhan ke lantai. Gelagapan, Tsuna segera berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan; dan ketika itu, dia melihat sesuatu.

Selembar foto.

Tsuna merasa bersalah pada Enma dua kali. Karena dia sudah seenaknya melihat pekerjaan Enma dan sekarang dia melihat foto Enma dengan pacarnya—yang bermata _hazel_ dan berambut cokelat yang sepertinya Tsuna kenal—sedang mencium pipi. Enma yang mencium pipi pacarnya itu dan tangan pacarnya terjulur; sepertinya dia yang memotret mereka. Latar belakangnya adalah wallpaper yang sama dengan kamar ini. Mungkin mereka berfoto di kamar ini.

Yang membuat matanya membola dan wajahnya semakin memanas adalah bahwa keduanya—baik Enma mau pun pacarnya—sama-sama tidak memakai baju. Alias _topless_. Asumsi yang Tsuna dapatkan adalah, bahwa mereka berfoto sehabis melakukan—

Ditahan sampai situ karena Tsuna adalah anak inosen. Berteman banyak dengan Mukuro ternyata tidak baik.

Tsuna segera meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di tempat semula. Dia mengambil foto itu dari lantai dan memandangnya sekali lagi. Lucu juga, pacar Enma mirip sekali dengannya. Terutama rambut dan matanya. Tsuna mengerjapkan mata.

Atau itu _memang_ dirinya.

"HIIIIIEEE!"

**-x-**

* * *

><p>Enma—versi sepuluh tahun lalu tentu saja—sedang mengguyur badannya dalam satu sesi di kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar suara orang berteriak. Yang pertama adalah teriakan yang sudah akrab di telinganya. Tsuna selalu berteriak seperti itu ketika dia kesusahan berdiri. Padahal air yang ia pakai dingin, tapi wajahnya terasa panas sekali. Enma menghela napas pendek, tidak repot-repot membantunya karena tubuhnya sendiri dipenuhi oleh busa.<p>

Don Shimon berambut merah itu mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah _shower_, membiarkan busa-busa di sekujur tubuhnya luruh menuju satu lubang di lantai kelabu kamar mandinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar suara teriakan lagi.

"HIIIIIEEE!"

Enma mengernyit. Oke, kali ini dia khawatir karena biasanya Tsuna berteriak seperti itu ketika sedang kaget. Meloncat dari _bathub_-nya yang satu paket dengan _shower_, dia menarik handuk dari gantungan dan memakainya dari torso ke bawah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Enma membuka pintu, "Tsuna-_kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa…?"

Tapi yang ia lihat adalah kepulan asap merah jambu di sekeliling meja kerjanya yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Enma memperhatikan asap itu dan satu kesimpulan terbentuk dalam otaknya: _10-year-bazooka_. Pasti Lambo-sepuluh-tahun lalu; bermain-main dengan bazooka pelintas waktu itu dan tanpa sengaja menembak Tsuna-sepuluh-tahun lalu. Enma terkekeh pelan dan menyandar pada dinding, menunggu hingga asap itu hilang sepenuhnya dan memunculkan sosok Tsuna, entah yang sepuluh tahun lalu atau masa kini.

"Baru selesai mandi, Enma-_kun_?"

Enma tersenyum lebar mendengar suara lembut dari Sawada Tsunayoshi di masanya—Sawada Tsunayoshi berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Asap merah jambu menghilang dan tubuh Tsuna terlihat, berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ah, mereka berdua memang sering tersenyum. Enma menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tsuna berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya. Aroma _mint_ dari pasta gigi yang dipakai Enma terasa di lidahnya.

"Baru bertukar tempat dengan kau… sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" tanya Enma, memandang manik hazel di kedua mata Tsuna.

Sang Langit Vongola kesepuluh mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin dia baru saja menyadari satu hal tentang kita," ujarnya, separuh tertawa.

Enma ikut tertawa dan membawa Tsuna ke pelukannya. "Lebih baik dia tahu," ujarnya, sebelum mencium puncak kepala cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu, memejamkan mata. Tsuna mengalungkan tangannya di leher Enma dan mencium bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Enma menelusuri tiap inci rongga mulutnya, mengabaikan selembar foto dirinya dan Enma yang tergelatak begitu saja di bawah meja.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Um, oke, maaf untuk OOC. Enma di sini berwibawa sekali ;w; Tapi ini kan TYL, Tsuna ada jadi lebih keren, Enma juga dong~ XD /ngotot Meski pun saya gatau nasib Enma di TYL gimana. Semoga Amano Akira buat future!Shimon deh ;w; Dan saya nyaris mati keabisan darah pas nulis bagian Enma mandi o.o

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Drop me a review, please? ;)

-**yuka**eri


End file.
